


My Champion Knight

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [149]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Knight Roman, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Prince Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Roman and Janus, fantasy AU, but Janus is the prince.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	My Champion Knight

“Janus! You’re needed dear!” The kindly old man who was supposed to be Janus’ butler but was really more of a friend, age be darned, hurried down the corridor towards the suite of rooms the prince occupied, glancing in each door on the way past until he spotted the figure curled in an armchair in the cosy little study Janus had insisted on. The castle staff had wanted to expand it into the next room once he’d become the heir apparent, after his parents had passed away, but Janus loved the feeling of being cocooned within the small space, books surrounding him just waiting to be read. Emile smiled to himself and knocked softly on the door frame. “The tournament is over.”

“Already?” Janus gasped, surprised to realise he’d whiled away most of the day in his books. “Goodness, I’m not even ready. I-”

He stopped when Emile held up the cloak and mask, ready as ever. “I fetched them on the way, you can put them on while we walk. I believe the Duke of the Windlands has been stalling, an impromptu final melee for bragging rights only, was what he said as I left to find you. The tables are laid for the banquet and your champion awaits.”

The prince hesitated as he put his book down, biting his lip and rubbing the textured burn scars on his left cheek anxiously. “Is he... a good one? I have to sit beside him the entire dinner, I don’t want to be stuck with a boor...” 

Emile’s eyes twinkled. “You’ll be pleasantly surprised, I’m sure.”

The knights all formed their neat rows as the crown prince stepped up onto the dais, mask and cloak firmly in place. He raised a gloved hand and settled the crowd to give his speech, resisting the urge to look to his right to see the champion who awaited his prize. Janus thought later that he should have looked, because when he finally turned to the man who had joined him, kneeling at his feet and looking up at him with such warm, brown eyes, his words escaped him along with his breath and he knew it did not go unnoticed. Roman just nodded, a subtle movement, and his smile prompted Janus to pick the formalities back up again. 

It was only later, when they were sat together at the head table and the banquet had started in earnest, that he dared chance a glance at the tournament champion. Roman was already looking back. 

“Oh goodness, I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Say nothing, just enjoy your dinner.”

“But I-” Janus gazed at him. “Is it really you? When you left I thought I’d never have you back again.”

Roman rested a strong hand on the prince’s shoulder. “I promised, didn’t I? That I would always have your back. I worked these past years, to make that true, and now I’m your champion and I can request the place I’ve always wanted as your right hand.”

Janus smiled. “You promised something else as well, Roman. Did you forget?”

“How could I?” Roman laughed, grin brighter than the thousand candles lighting the room. “Warding off your undesired suitors is what I chose sword-training for!” 

They shared a tight hug, and Janus found he could not care less who might be watching. He had his best friend, his soul mate, back at his side again. That was all the happy ending he wanted. 


End file.
